


The Slightest Complication

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [221]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the crossover meme on tumblr, drst asked for: "Leverage and Sara Lance" and i went "holy shit i read those four words and an entire verse unfurled, where Sara Lance doesn’t go on the Queen’s Gambit, but she falls just the same"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slightest Complication

 

 

There’s a harness in her bag, a locksmith’s roll in her pocket, and four fake IDs in her purse.  Sara tries not to give anything away as her sister and her dad argue about her across the table.

They don’t know, of course, that it’s her.  It’s all her.  The diamond heist. The bank robbery inside a bank robbery.  That potato thing.  All her.

They don’t know her team, or her life.  She can’t explain to them the heart starting thrill of leaping off a building, the way everything sharpens when the lock goes click.  The sheer pure fun of bending her body around lasers like a cat.  The way everything is warm and soft, back at HQ, when someone microwaves popcorn, and the boys are arguing about what sport to put on the big screen, and the murmur of four others who face the same directionless way she does.

Sara loves her dad and Laurel, loves them in ways that scares her.  But she doesn’t understand their world, of rules and order and hierarchy and _control_ , any more than they could understand lawlessness and the thrill of being chased.

Sara smiles, and pushes her peas around her plate, and makes excuses before dessert.

The boys would have the popcorn ready by the time she got home.


End file.
